


Kumpulan Drabble Bottom!Tony Stark

by Hell_13th



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom!Tony Stark, Drabble, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, IronThunder - Freeform, M/M, Starkquill - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, Various pairing, winteriron
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_13th/pseuds/Hell_13th
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kumpulan Drabble Bottom!Tony dengan beberapa pairing. mostly fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve/Tony (Bikini)

**Author's Note:**

> ((Prompt: Cute Bikini)) ((Stony)) ((Steve/Rogers/Tony Stark))  
> ((Special for: Dewi Citra Aprilia ))
> 
> Disclaimer: Avengers (c) Stan Lee, MCU, and the staff

Tony memang sensasional. Apapun yang dilakukannya selalu membuat orang lain ternganga, entah kagum atau terlaku syok. Begitu juga kali ini, saat ia dengan percaya diri berjalan di depan anggota Avengers yang sedang bermain di pantai dengan mengenakan bikini. Tentu saja semua mata terpana dan menghentikan aktifitas mereka.  
  
 _"What the fuck?!"_  
  
Clint pertama yang sadar menyuarakan keterkejutannya, tapi matanya tak lepas memperhatikan lekuk tubuh si jenius. Sedang Tony semakin menegakan lehernya dan terus berjalan menuju Steve yang melongo yang kemudian tersadar dan menutup matanya.  
  
"Ayolah Steve! Kau sudah melihatku tanpa apapun!"  
  
 _Ya, tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa tak malu melihat Tony pakai pakaian dalam wanita._

Suara siulan terdengar, Peter Quill mendekat.  
  
"Wow Tony! Bikini-mu cute, sepertimu."  
  
Mata Quill tak berkedip memandang bagian belakang celana Tony. Bikini itu begitu ketat dengan corak bendera Amerika juga renda-renda putih transparan di pinggirannya.  
  
" _Well._ Aku memesannya langsung di Victoria Secret dengan desain yang kuinginkan."  
  
Steve tentu saja kesal karena Tony tak peka. Dia menarik kain yang sedang ditiduri Sam yang sedang berjemur (Sam tentu protes tapi tak didengar) lalu menyelimutinya pada tubuh Tony.   
  
"Wha- Steve!"  
  
Steve tak menjawab protes Tony, dia justru menggendong Tony dan kembali ke hotel.   
  
"Steve kau marah?"  
  
Mereka telah sampai di kamar hotel, Steve menurunkan Tony di kasur. Kini ia berdiri menghadap jendela balkon.  
  
"Tony–"  
  
"Maaf! Aku tahu aku memang tak cocok pake ini."  
  
Steve berbalik, Tony sedang menunduk dan jarinya memainkan kain yang menyelimutinya.  
  
"Bukan begitu, Tony. Kau-- Kau sangat manis dengan bikini itu sungguh."  
  
"Tapi kau marah."  
  
Steve mendekat dan berlutut di depan Tony yang duduk di tepian ranjang. Ia menangkap wajah Tony, memaksa ia menatap wajahnya.  
  
"Aku marah karena semua orang jadi tahu bahwa kau begitu manis. Aku ingin kau mengenakan ini hanya untukku. Maukah kau berjanji melakukannya demikian?"  
  
"Baiklah."  
  
Dan Steve tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir merah Tony.  
  
 _"I love you."_  
  
 _"Love you too, Steve."_  
  
Tony pun memeluknya. 


	2. Tail/Ear Neko (Loki/Tony)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Prompt: Ear and Tail Neko))  
> ((For: Aswina Siti Maulidyawati))  
> ((Loki/Tony Stark))
> 
> Disclaimer: Avengers (c) MCU/Stan Lee and the crew

Loki mengaggumi hasil kerjanya, ia menyeringai lebar. Ia yakin esok pagi suara melengking akan memanggilnya dengan merdu. _Well_ , itu akan layak dengan hadiahnya nanti.   
  
Benar saja esoknya, namanya menggema seantero tower dan sesosok pria menghampirinya.  
  
"Selamat pagi Tony, Kau benar-benar merindukanku, eh? Sampai meamnggilku begitu merdu."  
  
" _Cut the crap, Loki!_ Kembalikan aku seperti semula!"  
  
Penampilan Tony memang berbeda, di kepalanya tumbuh kuping besar berbulu hitam putih--Kuping kucing-- dan sebuah buntut mencuat dari celana tidurnya yang juga berbulu hitam.  
  
"Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu."  
  
"Demi jenggot Odin, Loki!"  
  
"Kau tahu, Thor akan marah kau menghina ayahnya begitu."  
  
"Thor pernah merutuk begitu dan OdIn kan ayahmu juga."  
  
"Ah, aku tak merasa."  
  
"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kembalikan. Aku. Sekarang!"  
  
"Kau yakin sekali ini ulahku."  
  
"Cuma kau yang punya _kinky_ seperti ini."  
  
"Kalau begitu boleh kan aku menikmatinya."  
  
"Loki! kalau kau tak mengembalikanku, kau tak akan lagi bisa merasakan _kinky_ selamanya."  
  
Loki terdiam, _well_ ancaman yang cukup ampuh.  
  
"Baiklah, baiklah, kemarilah!"  
  
Loki meminta Tony mendekat, dengan wajah merengut Tony pun menurut. Setelah pria itu berdiri di hadapannya, Loki menarik Tony untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Lalu mengelus kuping kucing Tony.  
  
"Lo--loki.. engh.."  
  
Tony mengeram dan kepalanya bersandar pada tangan Loki, meminta lebih.  
  
"Enak, bukan?"  
  
"Ti-Ah!"  
  
Kali ini tangan lain Loki mengelus pangkal buntut Tony, tepat di atas belahan pantatnya.   
  
"Oh, kau lebih suka bagian ini, eh?"  
  
"Lo-loki!"  
  
Dewa kelicikan itu menyeringai melihat Tony begitu frustrasi, wajahnya memerah dan matanya setengah tertutup. Mulutnya terbuka dengan nafas yang terengah. _Oh great!_ Hadiahnya memang layak. Loki tersenyum mesum. Sementara Tony berusaha sebisanya lepas dari rasa nikmat akan sentuhan Loki, dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu dewa itu. lalu mulutnya terbuka dan dengan tiba-tiba mengigit leher Loki dengan keras.  
  
"AW!"  
  
Loki melepaskan tangannya karena terkejut, melihat kesempatan bebas Tony meloncat dari pangkuannya dan mengambil jarak.  
  
"Sudah kubilang kembalikan aku!"  
  
"Tch! Baiklah!"  
  
Loki mengibaskan tangannya, membiarkan cahaya hijau terbang menuju kuping dan buntut Tony. Sekejap saja mereka hilang ditelan udara.  
  
 _"Good!"_  
  
Loki merengut, tapi Tony tak peduli dan berbalik pergi menuju dapur. Dia butuh kopi. Namun sebelum ia berbelok Tony menatap Loki yang masih ngambek di sofa ruang santai.   
  
"Kalau kau ingin _kinky_ begitu, pakai cara normal Loki!"  
  
"Tapi lebih asyik yang asli dibanding mainan payah buatan Midgard."  
  
"Ya, tapi aku bukan binatang tahu! Aku ini kekasihmu bukan binatang peliharaanmu!"  
  
Loki terdiam sebentar, kemudian tersenyum.  
  
" _Okay._ "  
  
\--Dan ia pun mengikuti Tony menuju dapur. 


	3. Bruce Banner/Tony Stark (Heartbeat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Banner/Tony Stark  
> Kue, curahan hati, pelukan dan detak jantung.  
> Before AoU, After IM3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wew. Gue udah lama ga ngapdet. Ga ada pulsa sih gue. 8D  
> So hari ini gue apdet dua, buat bonus. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Sudah hal biasa Bruce Banner menjadi psikiater pribadi seorang Tony Stark, meski sudah berkali-kali ia bilang bahwa ia bukanlah dokter yang seperti itu. Tapi toh Tony tak peduli dan tetap memaksanya mendengar curhatan mengenai hidupnya yang kacau. Kadang Bruce berpikir kapan hidup pria itu pernah tidak kacau?  
  
Jadi ketika Tony datang ke lab, membaringkan diri di sofa panjang dan terlihat sangat lesu, Bruce hanya menghela nafas. Apalagi sekarang? Pikirnya.  
  
"Bruceeee!"  
  
"Ya, Tony. Ada apa?"  
  
"Kau harus mendengarkan ceritaku. Ugh! Aku merasa sangat _down_!"  
  
"Kau tahu Tony dari pada kau cerita dan berakhir aku hanya tertidur karena bosan, aku mempunya cara lain yang ampuh mengobati _mood_ -mu."  
  
"Apa?"  
  
"Temui aku di dapur siang ini."  
  
"Baiklah."  
  
Meski jelas Tony kebingungan dengan permintaannya, pria itu tetap setuju dan pergi meninggalkannya. Sekarang tinggal berharap saja apa yang direncanakannya benar-benar ampuh.  


* * *

  
Bruce sedang menyiapkan bahan-bahan saat Tony datang, alisnya terangkat satu namun kemudian senyum terukir di bibirnya.  
  
"Kau mengajakku membuat kue untuk menenangkanku? Bahkan aku tak tahu kalau kau bisa memasak."  
  
"Tentu aku bisa Tony. Selama menjadi buron, kau pikir bagaimana cara aku makan?"  
  
"Oh iya, aku lupa. Jadi kita masak apa?"  
  
" _Cheese Cake_."  
  
"Oh yash!"  
  
Bruce tertawa dengan antusias Tony, _well_ bisa dibilang rencananya berhasil. Namun saat menunggu kue-nya matang sempurna, Tony kembali mencurhatkan isi hatinya. Bruce kali ini tidak mengantuk karena ia sibuk membuat hiasan _Cheese cake-_ nya. Tony berkali-kali ingin mencolek kue itu tapi dihalangi oleh Bruce dan meminta ia melanjutkan ceritanya. Ya, Bruce tidak akan bisa lepas menjadi psikiater Tony sepertinya.  
  
Semenjak hari itu, sesi curhat Tony dipindahkan ke dapur. Kadang bersama, Clint, Natasha, atau Steve. Jadi Bruce tidak tersiksa sendiri dengan cerita Tony.  


* * *

  
Kali lain Tony tidak mau di ajak membuat kue, ia juga tak mau bicara. Hanya meringkal di sofa panjang dan menutup wajahnya dengan lengannya. Menurut Bruce ini adalah yang paling buruk dari sesi menjadi psikiater pribadi Tony, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tapi melihat Tony begitu muram membuatnya sedih. Bruce pun mendekatinya.  
  
"Tony?"  
  
"Biarkan aku begini sebentar, Bruce. Aku janji tak akan mengganggumu."  
  
Mendengar hal itu justru membuat Bruce semakin khawatir, Tony pasti sedang dalam masalah besar.   
  
"Kau tahu apa yang akan membuatmu _mood_ -mu lebih baik?  
  
"Bruce aku sedang tidak ingin curhat atau membuat kue."  
  
"Aku juga tak ingin membuat kue, dan aku tak memaksamu bicara."  
  
Tony mengangkat sedikit lengannya, matanya mengintip, menatapnya heran.  
  
"Duduklah."  
  
Tony terdiam, lalu mulai bergerak sedikit. Ia pun menurut untuk duduk, Bruce tersenyum dan ikut duduk di samping Tony. Kemudian Bruce memeluk Tony tiba-tiba, tentu saja hal itu membuat si jenius terkejut.   
  
"Bruce?"  
  
"Relaks Tony, dengarkan saja detak jantungku. Aku pernah membaca bahwa mendengar detak jantung seseorang membuatmu tenang."  
  
Tony pun menyamankan diri dan memejamkan matanya, pendengarannya terfokus pada detak jantung Bruce. Suara irama itu memang membuatnya tenang, ia pun mulai relaks dan semakin menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukan Bruce. Dengan lirih ia berkata di antara baju kemaja Bruce.  
  
"Terima kasih, Bruce."  
  
 _"It's Okay."_  
  
Bruce mngeratkan pelukannya, dan mengelus punggung Tony. Lagi pula hanya ini yang bisa ia benar-benar lakukan untuk membantu Tony.


	4. Once Upon Desember (Helmut Zemo/Tony Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helmut Zemo/Tony stark
> 
> Di suatu Desember kisah mereka di mulai dan dipenghujungnya kisah lain dimulai di antara kebahagia.   
> ((Special for: Ayu Erlyanda))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most Crack Pairing in this universe, i guess. Tapi gue suka, adi siapa peduli. 8D  
> Salahin video promo CACW Taste of Berlin Ala Helmut Zemo. Tony diunyel-unyel ama Zemo sangat unyu.. >//

Salju turun lambat-lambat di awal Desember, di seberang jalan itu ia melihatnya. Terduduk dibalik jendela sebuah kedai kopi yang menghadap jalanan, menggenggam sebuah mug berisi kopi dan menatapnya dengan bulir besar beriris coklat. Zemo tak percaya pada cinta pertama, namun saat itu ia yakin benang merah di jari kelingkingnya terhubung pada jari pria manis itu.  
  
Dimulai oleh perkenalan pertama, pria itu bernama Tony Stark, yang jelas tak asing bagi penghuni Kota New York. Sang bilyuner, pemilik Stark Industri, sang jenius, pencipta teknologi mutakhir. Zemo merasa kecil sekali, _well_ ia hanya seorang guru musik yang tak begitu terkenal. Namun bukan Zemo jika ia menyerah karena tak sebanding. _Bullshit_ , jika Tony adalah jodohnya maka itu yang terpenting.  
  
Pertemuan kedua, pria itu masih di tempat biasa, bedanya ia melambai saat melihat dirinya. Zemo tak bisa menyembunyikan cengirannya. Mereka berbincang hingga larut, sampai pemilik _Caffe_ mengusir mereka karena menjadi pelanggan terakhir yang tak juga keluar. Zemo terdiam mendengar tawa Tony. Jika semua simponi yang pernah di dengarnya sangat indah, maka tawa Tony dua kali lipat lebih merdu dibanding semua sampah itu. Jelas sudah ia memang jatuh hati pada sang bilyuner.  
  
Pertemuan selanjutnya, Zemo membawanya ke tempat ia mengajar. Sekali lagi ia dikejutkan bahwa sang jenius dapat memainkan piano dengan lihai. Jemarinya menari di tuts piano, kemudian bernyanyi dengan suara yang indah, membuat Zemo semakin tenggelam dalam pesona seorang Tony Stark. Mereka bernyanyi bersama, di kelilingi murid-muridnya. Tony wajahnya memerah saat salah satu murid perempuannya membisikan sesuatu. Betapa semakin manisnya pria itu.   
  
Pertemuan berikutnya Tony membawanya ke gedung miliknya, Stark Tower. Tempat yang membuat Zemo hanya bisa membuka mulutnya membentuk 'O' sangking kagumnya. Tony bekerja dengan mesin dan lain-lainnya adalah hal lain yang paling indah dari pria itu. Meski oli dan keringat bercampur menjadi satu, pria itu justru makin mempesona. Zemo tak ingin berkedip agar segala tentang Tony bisa terekam di kepalanya.  
  
Natal datang dan Zemo membawa Tony keliling New York, bergandengan tangan melihat suasana natal yang menghiasi kota besar itu. Mengabadikan setiap momen dalam foto-foto yang mereka ambil. Senyuman tak lepas dari bibir mereka. Bahagia itulah yang Zemo rasakan.  
  
Salju turun lambat-lambat, saat pertama kali ia merasakan bibir beku milik Tony. Di depan pohon cemara yang berhias lampu warna-warni. Di bawah payung berwarna merah yang di beli karena sebelumnya hujan, Di antara nyanyian natal dari gereja di ujung jalan. Jari mereka bertaut begitu pula bibirnya. Zemo mengukir kisahnya, memulai hubungan mereka di penghujung Desember dan Tony menerimanya dengan sebuah anggukan juga senyuman termanis saat itu.  
  
"Di suatu Desember ku bertemu denganmu, memulai memori bersamamu, dan mengukir kisah lain kelanjutannya di penghujungnya." ― _Zemo to Tony._  
  
"Di suatu Desember kau datang dalam hidupku, mengukir memori bersama, dan mengajakku merajut kisah lain di penghujungnya." ― _Tony to Zemo._


	5. Cuddle with a Hawk (Clint Barton/Tony Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint tak tahu apa yang dia lakukan, tapi melihat Tony begitu rapuh entah kenapa ia tak menyukainya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint Barton/Tony Stark 
> 
> AoU ama Civil War cuma mitos! 
> 
> Marvel (c) Stan Lee and the crew

Hari itu Avengers sedang bebas dari misi. Clint sangat suka dengan ventilasi, jadi itulah yang ia lakukan saat ini. Mengitari Gedung Avengers lewat ventilasi. Ia bisa melihat Steve dan Thor juga Bucky sedang latihan di gym dan saling adu teknik di ring. Natasha sedang membaca novel misteri di ruang tengah. Bruce sedang di lab nya. Sam dan Scott sedang main-main dengan alat rakitan bersama Peter dan Pietro. Vision dan Wanda yang Clint tak mau tahu karena dia mual melihat dua orang yang sedang mabuk cinta. Jadi Clint melanjutkan perjalanannya ke orang terakhir, Tony. Jelas pria itu ada di ruang kerjanya di lantai dasar.  
  
Tapi yang ditemukan Clint bukanlah Tony yang sedang bekerja dengan apapun kreasinya. Justru yang ia lihat, Tony sedang diam duduk di kursinya dengan kaki menekuk ke dadanya dan wajah yang tertunduk. Clint bisa melihat ada getaran kecil di tubuh si jenius. Suara Friday yang menenangkan _owner-_ nya jelas membuktikan, Tony sedang tak baik.   
  
Clint sebenarnya ingin pergi, ia ingin melupakan apa yang ia saksikan. Ia juga yakin Tony menginginkan hal itu. Tapi kenyataannya tubuhnya berkata lain karena ia justru keluar dari ventilasi dan menghadap pria itu. Pupil Tony membesar menatapnya, terkejut dengan keberdaan tiba-tiba dirinya.  
  
"Uh.. Maaf mengaggetkanmu."  
  
Tony berkedip, Clint bisa melihat pria itu berusaha menguasai diri. Matanya melihat kemana pun selain Clint. Perlahan kakinya diturunkan dan dia mulai bicara.  
  
"Ada apa?"  
  
"Err.. Tidak ada. Aku hanya—"  
  
"Maaf panah barumu belum jadi! Apa aku menjanjikannya hari ini?"  
  
Tony mulai berdiri dan bicara melantur, ia berjalan dengan gemetar. Clint menangkap tubuhnya di langka ketiga ketika pria itu oleng. Lalu merapatkan ke dadanya.  
  
"Clint?"  
  
"Aku tak tahu apa yang aku lakukan, _okay!_  Mungkin aku akan menyesal. Jadi sebaiknya kau tutup mulutmu yang berisik dan aku pun akan diam juga."  
  
Jika Tony tak sedang begitu bingung, ia yakin akan membalas berkomentar. Tapi kehangatan tubuh Clint membuatnya urung, jadi ia membiarkan si pemanah membawanya ke sofa dan memintanya duduk. Lengan Clint melingkar di bahu Tony saat ia duduk di sampingnya. Tony menyandarkan kepalanya, meminta kehangatan lebih. Kemudian ia memejamkan matanya sambil mendengarkan detak jantung Sang Pemanah yang menenangkannya.  
  
Clint benar-benar tak tahu apa yang ia lakukan, tapi melihat Tony begitu rapuh entah kenapa ia tak menyukainya. Lalu berharap bahwa apa yang ia lakukan dapat menenangkan sang bilyuner.


	6. Ugly Sweeter (Stephen Strange/Tony Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange tidak akan pernah memakai Sweeter jelek itu! Iya 'kan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i just try this random plot maker, and that thing suggested me this idea. So enjoy it!   
> My second OTP by the way. 8D
> 
> Marvle (c) Stan Lee and The Crew

"Tidak."

"Stepheeeennnn!"

"Tetap tidak."

Tony merengut, kemudian menghela nafas.

"Baiklah! Aku tahu sweeter buatanku memang sangat buruk, memang apa sih yang bisa kubuat dengan benar?"

"AI-mu? Iron Man? Stark Phone? Clean Energy? Arc Reactor? Quin―"

" _Oke fine!_ Aku memang _awesome!_ Tapi tapi tapi... ini tak seburuk itu 'kan?"

Tony berusaha menatapnya dengan matanya yang berbinar, biasanya hal ini selalu ampuh lagipula.

"Ya, itu memang seburuk itu."

"Kau jahaaattt Stepheeennn!!!"

Strange menghela nafas, Tony akan melakukan ini semalaman hanya untuk memintanya memakai Sweeter yang dibuatnya dengan sengaja sangat norak hanya untuk kesenangannya.

"Tony aku tetap tidak akan memakainya, _okay_."

" _Fine. Whatever!_ "

"Tony..."

"..."

Strange kembali menghela nafas. Inilah ujungnya dan ini juga titik lemah Strange. Tony diam karena merajuk adalah yang paling tidak menyenangkan dibanding Tony yang berisik.

" _Fine, you win!_ Aku akan memakainya."

Cengiran Tony merekah, Strange memutar bola matanya. Dengan terpaksa ia memakai Sweeter beludru berwarna merah muda terang dengan gambar hati di dadanya.

Tony tentu saja mengambil foto dengan ponselnya sambil tak berhenti tertawa. Kekasihnya itu benar-benar luar biasa.

"Oh kau cocok memakai itu, Stephen!"

"Ya, kelihatan dari caramu tertawa."

"Sungguh Stephen! Aku senang kau memakai sweeter buatanku."

Senyum Tony melembut, Strange pun menyadari bahwa mungkin kekasihnya itu tidak sepenuhnya ingin menjahilinya. Bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh membuat sweeter itu hanya untuknya. Strange jelas tak bisa menghentikan senyum yang mulai menghiasi wajahnya, ada kehangatan kebahagiaan yang menulusup di hatinya. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tony lalu mencium bibirnya.

" _Thank you, my dear_."

―Dan cengiran Tony kembali melebar dengan binar indah menghiasi bulir coklatnya yang besar. Semburat merah menghiasi pipinya yang kecoklatan, menambah saja eksotisme pria itu. Strange tak tahu lagi bagaimana memuji keindahan makhluk di depannya ini.


	7. Not Really Bad (Bucky/Tony)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hari paling sial untuk Tony, tapi sete;ah bertemu pemuda seksi? Well mungkin ia harus memikirkannya lagi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Kayanya) Bucky-nya OOC. Forgive meeeeeeeeee...   
> Gue write block. I mean gue ga puas ama tulisan gue. D8
> 
> BTW 18 like dan 1000 hits???   
> You are awesome guys! Love you forever! 8D

Tony merengut.

Hari ini adalah hari tersial baginya. Sekolah benar-benar menjengkelkan. Ia tak tidur dan lupa makan sudah dua hari karena mengerjakan projeknya yang akhirnya selesai. Di kelas Olah Raga, Maria Hill meminta mereka bermain lempar-tangkap bola. Membuat Killain dan gengnya menjadikannya sasaran empuk. _Well_ terima kasih dengan Pepper dan Rhodey yang membalas mereka jadi ia sedikitnya tidak terlalu kesal. Belum lagi Hammer yang menjengkelkan di lab dan membuatnya mendapat detensi karena keidiotan orang itu. Terakhir Jarvis tak bisa menjemputnya karena harus ke bandara dan mengirimkan Happy yang sudah satu jam telat karena ban bocor. Lalu hujan.

Tony benar-benar ingin mengamuk.

Dia masih duduk di halte parkiran sekolah yang sudah sangat sepi. Tony sebenarnya ingin pulang dengan bis, jika saja tak ingat bagaimana orang tuanya akan panik karena takut ia diculik. _Well,_ ia memang pernah diculik dan sama sekali bukan pengalaman menyenangkan. Ada serpihan peluru dari bom yang kini merangkak menuju jantungnya seandainya tak dihentikan Arc Reactor buatannya. Souvenir dari penculikannya yang terakhir, Tony tak ingin merasakannya lagi. Jadi itulah kenapa ia menurut untuk tetap menunggu Happy dari pada pulang sendirian. Setidaknya selama ia masih di lingkungan sekolah, ia akan aman. Karena ia tahu, meski sepi masih banyak mata yang mengawasinya. _Well,_ mungkin Tony tak melihat sosoknya. Tapi Tony si jenius tahu Fury lebih baik memasang mata atau Howard akan memenggalnya.

Tony menghela nafas.

Hujan masih enggan mereda dan ia bosan, meski Starkphone miliknya menemani. Ugh, ia hanya ingin cepat pulang dan tidur, juga mungkin meminum coklat panas dan sup buatan Ana, istri Jarvis. Ayah dan Ibunya baru pulang dari Jerman makanya Jarvis ke bandara untuk menjemput mereka.

"Hei!"

Tony berjengit mendengar seseorang menyapanya. Orang itu berdiri menatapnya dingin, atau memang ekspresinya begitu? Ngomong-ngomong ia memakai _sweater_ merah maroon dan _jeans_ yang sudah memudar warnanya. Rambutnya panjang dibiarkan teruari membingkai wajahnya. Bibirnya mengingatkan Tony pada kartun bebek. Tony tahu orang itu meski tidak kenal. Namanya James Buchana Barnes, atau biasa disapa Bucky.

"Err.. Hei."

Tony tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba dia muncul di sampingnya, dan ia juga tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?"

"Kau juga kenapa masih di sini? Dan kau tidak lihat ini hujan?"

"Kau ini bertanya malah balik bertanya. Aku habis dari klub football dan ya seperti yang kau katakan, hujan."

Tony memutar bola matanya, apa sih dengan orang ini.

"Hei."

"Apa?"

"Kau belom menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Aku menunggu jemputan."

"Oh. Kau memang anak orang kaya, ya."

Tentu saja itu membuat Tony menatap tajam Bucky. Ia tahu kata-kata itu adalah sindiran untuk anak manja. Tony menggertakan giginya, tiba-tiba saja ia jadi tak bisa bernafas. Jari tangan kanannya mengelus Arc Reactor di dadanya, tanda ia _anxious_.

Ia tak manja. Mereka tak tahu seperti apa rasanya diculik dan saat orang-orang ingin menyelamatkanmu, si penculik mengaktifkan bom yang membuatmu mencari cara agar tak mati terkena ledakan. Mereka tak tahu umur berapa dirinya saat kejadian itu terjadi. Bagaimana ayahnya membuat reactor pertama yang gagal tak bisa banyak membantu serpihan yang menuju jantungnya untuk tak bergerak lebih jauh. Mereka tak tahu ia membuat Arc Reactor baru yang lebih baik setelahnya karena tak mau orang-orang yang dicintainya berduka. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa hingga kini ia masih harus pergi ke psikiater untuk terapi setiap bulan kecuali keluarganya. Bahkan setelah 4 tahun berlalu. Ya, ia masih 13 tahun saat semua itu terjadi.

Jadi terima kasih banyak. Ia tak manja!

"-nanglah! Kau perlu bernafas!"

Tony mulai sadar bahwa pendengarannya dipenuhi suara dengungan dan Bucky kini mensejajarkan diri di depannya dan menatapnya khawatir. _Heck!_ Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Oh ya, _panic attack_ yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan. _Great!_

"-ony! Tony! dengarkan aku! Ikuti aku bernafas!"

Bucky memegangi wajahnya agar fokus padanya, ia pun mengikuti instruksi pemuda itu.

"Ya, bagus! Teruskan!"

Beberapa menit kemudian Tony pun bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Nafasnya mulai teratur kembali, begitu juga jantungnya. Bucky masih tak melepaskan tangannya dari wajahnya. Tony bisa merasakan jari-jari besi milik Bucky yang mengelus pipinya.

"Sudah membaik."

Tony mengangguk.

" _Thanks_."

"Tidak. Aku minta maaf. Aku seharusnya tak mengatakan hal itu. Maaf."

"Ya, tidak apa. Kau tak mengenalku lagi pula. Kita bahkan tak pernah bicara sebelumnya."

"Justru itu, harusnya aku tak menilaimu."

"Sungguh, lupakanlah. Banyak yang tak mengenalku dengan baik akan melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu lagi pula."

Ya, seharusnya ia tak perlu begitu terpengaruh. _Well,_ mungkin karena ia sudah kesal sejak pagi dan sudah terlalu lelah.

"Tidak, aku tetap minta maaf."

"Kau ini keras kepala. Baiklah, aku maafkan! Puas?"

"Yup!"

Bucky nyengir. Rasanya aneh melihatnya, karena ia selalu berekspresi dingin.

"Aku tak tahu kau bisa tersenyum begitu."

" _Well_ , banyak orang yang mengatakan begitu. Tapi aku emamng bisa tersenyum dan bukan robot."

"Hemm. Sekarang aku yang menilaimu. Maaf. Jadi kita impas!"

Bucky tertawa, Tony mengangkat alisnya. Wow. Sekarang dia tertawa.

"Maaf."

"Hemm?"

"Kau pasti merasa aneh."

" _Well_ , yeah. Kita baru bertemu dan bicara 20 menit lalu dan aku membuatmu tertawa. Sedikitnya aneh, tapi aku sudah melihat hal lebih aneh dari itu. Jadi tak begitu mengejutkan."

"Oh. Aku jadi ingin mengejutkanmu dan membuatmu terkesan."

Tony kini mengangkat alisnya satu.

"Kenapa?"

Bucky menggaruk belakang lehernya, ada semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. Oh.

" _Well,_ aku sudah lama ingin bicara denganmu. Err... Aku menyukaimu sejak lama. Dan saat aku melihatmu duduk di sini, sepertinya Tuhan membuka surga peluang untukku. _Well,_ jelas kau merasa aneh tiba-tiba aku menyatakan perasaanku saat kita baru kenalan 20 menit lalu."

"23 menit sebenarnya. Dan ya ini sangat aneh. Tapi seperti yang kau bilang, kurasa kau berhasil mengejutkanku."

" _yeah_?"

"Uh-huh. Tapi, mungkin kita mulai secara perlahan dulu, seperti kita pulang bersama karena jemputanku sepertinya sudah datang."

" _Oh okay_. Kalau memang itu maumu."

" _Great!"_

_Well,_ mungkin hari ini tak begitu buruk. Siapa yang sangka diakhir harinya pemuda seksi menembaknya setelah menenagkannya dari panik attack. Mungkin hari ini bukan hari sial tapi hari aneh.

Tak apa toh, Tony senang dengan itu semua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's weird isn't it??????????   
> aaaakkksdfghjk.... /gelindingan


	8. Space (Peter Quill/Tony Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disc: Guardian of The Galaxy (c) James Guns, Stan Lee, MCU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ini High School AU namanya Shield High. Temen gue di fb yang bikin universe ini dan biasa gue ama yang lain ngeramein. hahaha... Masuk Civil War di sini itu kejadian Steve ama Tony putus yang sampe bikin heboh satu sekolah. Tony soalnya ketua OSIS dan anak dari pendiri sekolah. Juga Banyak yang suka ama Tony. Di sini Quill Kapten tim Baseball sekolah.
> 
> Ya gue rasa itu aja penjelasannya. hehe...

Peter Quill termangu di pinggir lapangan. Sesekali helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya. Teriakan Gamora atau pelatih Yondu tak didengarkannya. Sebagai kapten, tentu saja hal ini sangat tidak patut ditiru.

Dia sebenarnya bukan malas latihan. Ia hanya sedang banyak pikiran, mungkin. Well sebenarnya yang dipikirkannya hanya satu orang, tapi begitu banyak kata _'what if'_ yang berputar-putar di kepalanya.

Tony Stark.

Ya itu yang sedang ada dipikirannya. Tony tidak pernah kelihatan sejak Civil War terjadi. Dari gosip yang ia dengar katanya ia mogok sekolah. Ada juga yang bilang Tony mengunci diri di lab dan ingin bunuh diri. Ada lagi yang bilang Tony ingin membuat robot dan pergi ke angkasa supaya tidak bertemu mantannya. Faktanya yang benar hanya Tony mengunci diri di lab, sisanya tambahan gosip murahan yang sering berputar di kalangan siswa Shield.

 _Well_ , yang Quill peduli hanya Tony, jelas pria itu menghindar dan menutup diri. Tony tak akan terlihat lemah, ia tak akan menangis atau terlihat frustrasi. Ia hanya akan mengubur diri dengan ciptaannya hingga lupa segalanya. Dan mengetahui itu membuat Quill kesal.

Ya kesal karena Quill tak bisa apa-apa.

Akses Quill ke ruang OSIS hanya jika ada rapat atau minta persetujuan pengadaan barang. Atau akan tanding antar sekolah. Dan itu semua juga biasa dipegang Gamora. Jadi Quill tak punya kesempatan bertemu Tony, yang artinya membuat semangatnya menurun.

"QUILL KALAU KAU MASIH MELAMUN BEGITU KUTENDANG KAU KELUAR LAPANGAN!"

Yondu sang pelatih kembali berteriak dan Quill berdecak kesal.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa keluar sendiri!"

Quill beranjak pergi meninggalkan tim nya yang melongo.

Ah ia bisa menghadapi amukan mereka nanti, ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus ia lakukan.

Quill mengadah ketika sampai di tempat tujuannya. Lagi-lagi ia berdecak. Alisnya kini juga ikut bertaut. Jelas kesal karena sepertinya rencananya tak bisa dijalankan.

Kenapa juga ruang osis di lantai tiga dan kenapa tidak ada pohon tinggi untuk dipanjat seperti di komik??

"Kau memang bodoh Quill. Minimal kalo mau menculik seseorang yang ada di lantai tiga, bawa tangga atau ajak Grott lah."

Quill tentu saja terkejut dengan suara Rocket yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak mau menculik orang!"

"Ya terserah kau saja. Sekarang panjat saja Grott biar aku yang jaga."

"Oke deh. _Thanks_ Rocket dan kau Grott. Kalian memang _buddies_!"

"Kau hutang dua kotak pizza pada kami Quill."

"Kalian ini memang selalu memanfaatkan situasi. Boo..."

Tapi Quill tetap memanjat Grott dan Rocket hanya menyeringai.

Quill mencoba mengetuk jendela ruang lab, meminta perhatian Tony di dalam yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan robotnya. Suara dentuman musik rock terdengar samar-samar. Quill mengetuk jendela lebih keras untuk mengalahkan suara musik. Usahanya berhasil, Tony terlihat terkejut melihatnya, Peter nyengir lebar.

"Quill? sedang apa kau di sini? Dan-- whoaa Grott?"

Tony membuka jendela ruang lab itu, dan terkejut melihat Grott di antara selangkangan Quill.

" _I'm Grott!_ "

" _Well_ , aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

"Memangnya tidak bisa pake cara normal? Lewat pintu misalnya?"

"Aku kan spesial, jadi caranya juga harus spesial dong."

"Kau ini ada-ada saja. Tapi maaf Quill, aku sedang sibuk, kau lihat projekku belum selesai."

"Nanti Rocket akan membantumu."

"Hei!"

"Pizzamu tambah satu kotak, Rocket!"

Tony tertawa melihat Rocket yang menggerutu, dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak perlu Quill, sungguh aku sedang banyak kerjaan."

"Rocket juga tidak masalah, iya 'kan?"

"Tambah makan siang gratis seminggu!"

"Hei! Kau memerasku! Lihat Tony, kalau kau membuatku menawarkan bantuan Rocket lebih banyak, aku akan bangkrut. Jadi setuju saja, sekali iniiiiiii saja. Aku jamin kau tidak akan menyesal."

Tony terdiam sebentar, sementara Quill membuat wajah seinosen mungkin. Di bawah Rocket berlagak ingin muntah.

"Haah. Baiklah. Jadi sekarang aku harus memanjat Grott juga?"

"Ya kan kita sedang pake cara spesial."

Tony mendengus geli, tapi bergerak memanjat jendela. Quill pun turun dari Grott dan Tony membiarkan Grott membantunya turun.

"Sekarang apa?"

"Err..."

Quill menggaruk belakang lehernya, jelas tidak punya rencana lebih. Tony baru ingin tertawa saat sebuah trailer berhenti di depan mereka.

"Gamora?"

"Quill itu bodoh, jadi kau benar-benar akan ketularan bodoh kalau ikut dengannya, Tony."

"Milano! _Thanks_ Gamora."

Jelas Quill menghiraukan perkataan gadis itu.

"Besok-besok kalau kau mogok latihan lagi, kuikat kau di tiang bendera."

" _Yes mom!_ Ayo Tony! Sekarang kita baru benar-beanr jalan-jalan."

"Jangan lupa dompet mu Quill."

" _Oh Drax! You are my best buddy!_ "

Tony benar-benar geli dengan tingkah Quill, tapi entah kenapa dia senang. Quill benar-benar punya teman-teman yang baik dan peduli padanya. Jadi tony pun menurut saja diminta masuk ke dalam trailer milik Quill.

Trailer itu hadiah dari Yondu, si pelatih sekaligus ayah angkat Quill. Namanya Milano dan Quill sangat sayang pada trailernya. Gamora, Drax, Rocket dan Grott juga sering diajak mengendarai trailer yang juga berfungsi sebagai rumah Quill. Kalo sedang ada latihan ketat untuk tim baseball nya.

Tony duduk di kursi penumpang dan menikmati pemandangan jalan-jalan New York yang padat ditemani lagu-lagu tahun 80-an _favorite_ Quill. Rasanya entah kenapa nyaman sekali. Saat lagu _Escape_ milik _Rupert Holmes_ sedang diputar, tahu-tahu Tony sudah tertidur saja sepanjang perjalanan. Mungkin karena ia memang sudah beberapa minggu ini tak bisa tidur nyenyak lagi. Semenjak kejadian Civil War itu.

Quill membangunkan Tony saat mereka sampai di tempat tujuannya. Tony tersenyum melihat Quill dan mengangkat alisnya satu saat melihat tempat tujuannya.

"Museum NASA?"

"Museum memang membosankan tapi melihat angkasa lain lagi, percayalah!"

Tony sudah sampai di sini lagi pula, jadi ia menurut saja.

Quill mengajaknya mencoba setiap wahana yang ada, dari _Station Life_ hingga simulator pesawat angkasa. Tony begitu menikmatinya, ia tak berhenti bicara mengenai kemungkinan-kemungkinan alat-alat yang akan ia buat di masa depan, untuk menunjang kehidupan manusia selanjutnya, seperti NASA yang telah meneliti Mars. Quill tak kalah bersemangatnya dengan keinginannya menjelajah galaxy. Bagaimana ia ingin memiliki sebuah pesawat antariksa sendiri.

"Aku akan menyebutnya Milano no 2."

Tony tertawa dengan nama itu, Quill benar-benar sangat menyukai trailer-nya.

Kemudian Quill mengajaknya melihat planetraium. Di sana Tony begitu terpana. Entah kenapa ia merasakan semangat yang menggebu. Sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, dan matanya berbinar. Semesta begitu luas dan angkasa tak terhingga, rasanya ia begitu bodoh bersedih hanya karena seseorang tak begitu mencintai dirinya seperti yang ia kira. Seperti impian Quill yang ingin menjelajah angkasa, banyak kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ia belum tahu, banyak hal yang masih belum ia temukan, banyak hal yang belum ia jelajahi. Dan menyadari itu airmatanya mengalir.

"Tony? Apa--"

Perkataan Quill tak sampai selesai karena Tony memeluknya. Ia tentu saja membeku. Namun kemudian tawa Tony pecah.

" _Thanks Quill_!"

Dan Quill hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus punggung Tony.

Bagi Quill misinya telah terpenuhi, Tony kembali pada dirinya yang bersemangat. Quill sempat melihat binar yang sempat redup beberapa minggu ini di bulir besar Tony. Seolah bintang-bintang di galaxy berpindah ke iris coklat gelap itu.Tony telah menemukan kebahagiannya, bukan seseorang ia tahu. Tapi Tony telah menemukan kebahagiaannya menjadi futurist, seperti yang seharusnya.

Saat mereka keluar dari museum hari telah gelap. Setelah mampir ke restoran cepat saji untuk makan malam yang terlambat, mereka pun pulang. Lagu _Spirit In The Sky_ mengalun dari radio Milano, dan Tony kembali tertidur dengan senyuman sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

Quill mengangkat Tony dan memindahkannya ke ranjang di dalam trailernya. Tony tertidur nyenyak sekali, ia jadi tak tega membangunkannya.Jadi ia pun menelpon Gamora untuk menghubungi keluarganya, karena Quill tak tahu nomer rumah Tony. Lagi pula rasanya tak etis mengatakan bahwa anak mereka tertidur di trailernya dan tak tega dibangunkan. Bisa-bisa Quill disangka berbuat apa-apa dan tak mau memulangkan Tony.

"Quill? Ada apa? Tidak sukses acaramu dengan Tony?"

"Tentu saja sukses besar. Dan itulah masalahnya."

"Apa?"

"Tony tertidur di trailerku dan aku tak tega membangunkannya."

"Tak tega atau kau mau mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan?"

Tuh benar 'kan? Orang-orang tak percaya padanya. Huft!

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya merasa dia sepertinya kelelahan."

"Memang kau membawanya kemana? Sampai dia kelelahan begitu."

"Hanya ke museum NASA kok."

"Kau menghiburnya ke tempat paling membosankan?"

"Museum NASA tidak membosankan."

"Bagimu."

"Bagi Tony juga tidak, dia tadi begitu senang."

"Mungkin hanya untuk menghiburmu."

"Tony tidak jahat sepertimu, lagipula ini sudah keluar dari topiknya. Kau bisa hubungi keluarganya tidak? Nanti aku dikira menculiknya kalau tidak bilang 'kan."

"Kau ini menyusahkan saja. Kenapa tidak dibangunkan saja dan antar dia pulang."

"Sudah kubilang aku tak tega. Tidurnya nyenyak sekali. Sepertinya ia kurang tidur."

Gamora terdiam sebentar, lalu menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi Pepper."

" _Thanks Gamora! You are the best!"_

"Ingat Quill jangan ambil kesempatan."

"Aku bukan si brengsek itu ya!"

"Ya, terserah kau saja. Malam."

"Malam."

Quill mendengus setelah menutup teleponnya. Lalu ia melihat ke arah Tony yang masih tertidur tak terganggu. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat damai, rasanya semua gurat lelah yang ia perhatikan tadi siang menghilang semua. Quill tersenyum, ingin rasanya ia mengelus rambut Tony yang terlihat lembut di jari-jarinya. Tapi seperti kata Gamora ia tak akan mengambil kesempatan.

Lagu _Fooled Around And Fall In Love_ milik _Elvin Bishop_ mengalun lembut dari radio Milano.

Ia memang telah jatuh cinta pada Tony. Benar-benar jatuh cinta bukan main-main seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Namun ia sangat tahu, cintanya tak bisa dibalas. Tony tak akan membalasnya. Meski begitu, entah kenapa Quill tetap ingin membahagiakan pemuda itu.

 _I fooled around, fell in love_  
_I fell in love, I fell in love, yes I did..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rekomen baca ini sambil dengerin lagu yang ada di fic ini. Itu lagu-lagu dari Awesome Mix Tape vol 1 dari Ost GOTG. Serius lagunya enak-enak. 8D


End file.
